Home Is With You
by EvilFlipChick
Summary: Bella's ready to marry Edward. She loves him, so then why does it hurt so much to remember Jacob? She'll walk down the aisle, but is it what she wants?


**Disclaimer: I don't own. I got it okay? *pouts* **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This is my take on how Bella really feels about Jacob.......on her wedding day. Can she really go through with marrying Edward or will Jacob's appearance bring back everything she's been denying herself? It's also a songfic so you know. Using "Far Away" by Nickelback.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You look wonderful."

I looked up. Rene stood at the door and Alice stepped to the side to let her in. I couldn't help but hold on tightly to Rene now as her arms flew around me.

I felt moisture in my eyes as I pulled away. So many thoughts clouded my mind right now. I sat down in the chair I'd been in before she arrived. I couldn't even breathe right. This is what I wanted right? Edward, forever. So then why is it that I'm sitting here, toying with the bracelet Jacob gave me?

With a heavy sigh, I looked up at Rene and Alice, both who were looking at me hesitantly.

Alice tilted her head, and I could tell she was concentrating, most likely searching for my future. After a few moments, she looked to Rene.

"Oh Bella honey, you've got the wedding jitters." Rene said, a concerned look on her face. She and Alice sat on either side of me now. "You love Edward right?"

I looked up, surprised. "Yes." I answered quickly, too quickly.

A knock on the door, and Charlie peeked in. "Bells?" A smile overcame his face as he walked in. "You look beautiful." he told me as I stood and let him embrace me. It felt so odd suddenly.

He held me at arm's length then, and his eyes watered. "My little girl........" He shook his head and sighed, looking over to Rene. "Phil's looking for you."

Rene nodded, giving me one last understanding smile before she left, tugging on Charlie's arm on her way out. I could swear she and Alice exchanged looks before I turned around and started tugging at the clasp of Jacob's bracelet.

Alice placed a hand on my shoulder. "Bella......."

I stiffened, turning slowly to face her. "My best friend isn't comming. It's not right for me to wear this......."

She frowned, then sighed. "I can still see you with Edward you know." she said.

I smiled faintly. I love Edward. I know I do. But somehow there was something missing.

Alice pulled me to her then, embracing me. "But I also see you unhappy in moments when we're not around Bella, and then I can see you disappear." She pulled away, her eyes pleading. "You're my friend, and Edward loves you more than anything. It's been hard keeping these images blocked from him. If he knew Bella......if we saw you actually.......you need him."

Numbly, I nodded. "I need Edward."

Alice shook her head. "No Bella." she said matter-of-factly. "You need Jacob."

I could hardly believe what she was saying to me. Alice Cullen, Edward's sister, the girl who'd begged me to plan my wedding to her brother was telling me I need Jacob Black.

"I'm going to Edward." I said, finding that I was now laughing genuinely. I kissed her cheeks. "I love you Alice."

Alice's face looked pained. "Bella, please......don't be miserable."

Charlie peeked in again and Alice was quick to compose herself, giving a perky smile as she dashed passed him.

"You ready for the final march Bells?" Charlie asked jokingly.

With a laugh, I accepted Charlie's extended arm and walked out.

**This time, this place**

**Too long, too late**

**Who was I to make you wait?**

As I watched Alice walk down the aisle, my heart sped up. I looked to Charlie, and he gave me an adoring smile that every father gives his daughter on their wedding day.

"Your turn Bells." he whispered, and we began the descent from the spiraling staircase, down towards the man of my dreams...........

I smiled, my eyes running over the crowd. My eyes fell on Billy, with Sam and Emily with him. No Jacob. I know my smile faltered a bit, but I nodded acknowledgement and turned my head away to face Edward as Charlie took my hand and held it out willingly to Edward's now.

Edward looked amazing, and he watched me with adoring eyes.......but was that concern in those eyes as well?

I smiled up at him, hoping the veil would somehow hide the doubts I was beginning to feel now. Edward.....can I really be with him forever?

The loud sound of the church's doors had everyone's attention as they both banged against the walls.

I saw Edward's face turn into a slight scowl, only he was looking at Alice, and I turned to see what everyone was looking at. My heart sped up even more.

There he was. Jacob. My Jacob. He was standing there in black slacks, white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, untucked as only Jacob would wear formal attire. His hair was falling over his shoulders, and his eyes met mine . He only stood there, his eyes watching me the way he'd always watched me since that day on the beach. Then, his right arm rose, his hand open and extending towards me, waiting for me to accept it.

**Just one chance, just one breath**

**Just in case there's just one left**

**Cause you know**

**You know**

**You know**

I looked to Edward, and he was looking down at me with eyes so full of sorrow, and he did what I both feared and had secretly hoped for. He let me go, and I realized I was already pulling away.

His hand slipped out of mine as I ran down the aisle. All the gasps and cries of surprise were merely a background as my hand reached Jacob's, and he pulled me into his arms and just as quickly released me, taking my hand in his once more and together we ran.

The day was cloudy, and it was beginning to rain. As the large doors were closing, I had one last glimpse of Edward as I hugged Jacob from behind as he started his motorcycle. Something I'd never seen Edward do, and my heart pained for him, for Edward let a lone tear fall from his serene face, yet he smiled at me at the last second, and Jacob and I were gone.

I felt the rain drops hit me, and I buried my face into Jacob's back. I felt his left hand cover mine around his waist.

It felt so unreal, and I realized we were now at the beach in La Push.

Jacob got off the bike carefully, then brought me off the bike bridal style, twirling us in circles. We both laughed, and my arms flew up into the air as the rain fell down on us. I had no need to hold onto him. I trust him not to let me fall.

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**Been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming **

**You'll be with me and you'll never go**

**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**

Jacob slowed, watching me the entire time with an intensity I've never seen him give me before, and my arms wrapped around his shoulders, my right hand brushing his hair back from his beautiful face.

He carefully placed me on my feet, bringing me into another embrace, and I could tell he was breathing me in as I was breathing him in. He kissed my head, made a face, then removed my veil, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. Then, he kissed my nose, and my eyes, my cheeks.......and his lips were on mine now. Gentle, caring, warm, then pressing slightly harder before he pulled away. His hands cupped my hand. "I love you Isabella." he whispered softly, and I could hear it remarkably as the rain came down harder. I knew it was true. He was always there, even when I felt more broken and out of place, without life. He gave it back to me.

There was just one thing I worried about now. And I winced suddenly, looking down at my feet. "What about your imprint?"

He gave a chuckle, taking my chin and making me look up at him. "I never gave up because it's you. Don't you see that you're all I want? I didn't even have to be a wolf to know that."

I smiled. "So being a wolf just confirmed it?" I asked curiously.

"Something like that." he said, leaning down and bringing me into another moment of bliss.

He pulled away, taking a step back. He bowed to me, then held out his hand to me. "May I have this dance?"

Feeling myself blush, I accepted. I rested my head on his chest as we swayed. We were soaked by now, but it didn't matter.

**On my knees, I'll ask**

**One last chance for one last dance**

**Cause with you, I'd withstand**

**All of it to hold your hand**

"Bella?" he asked, pulling away. He got down on one knee then, taking my hand in his.

My head spun, yet I was able to keep from falling. I couldn't stop the smile from comming as I realized what he was doing.

He held up a black velvet box, opening it. The ring there was something I found much like Jacob, beautiful no matter how simple it was. It was silver, with a single intricate line curving around the entirety of it. In the middle was the diamond, not big, but small and simple. I loved it instantly.

"Isabella Swan...." Jacob began. "Since the mudpie days, I knew it was you. I'll die before allowing you to be hurt, emotionally or physically. I'll be your safe haven, as you were mine when I needed it. I'll be your sun on the cloudy days, and your moon to light your way in the darkness. I love you so much it hurts. Isabella, be mine, my wife, my life, my love, mother of my children, be with me until the day the moon stops shining?"

I felt the tears come before I could stop. I could only stand there and nod, openening my arms as he grinned and stood up, sweeping me into his arms as our lips met.

**I'd give it all, I'd give for us**

**Give anything but I won't give up**

**Cause you know**

**You know**

**You know**

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**Been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming**

**You'll be with me and you'll never go**

**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**

Jacob pulled away, taking my hand and we ran across the beach, towards the cliffs.

"Where are we going?" I yelled over the loud rain with a laugh.

He glanced over his shoulder, a goofy grin splayed on his face. "It's a surprise!"

As we headed up the hill towards the cliff, I heard familliar voices, and grinned as I saw who I expected to see.

"It's about time!" Quil said as he and Embry climbed out of Jacob's Rabbit and headed over to us. He pushed Jacob aside and lifted me up into a hug. "Welcome to the family!" he laughed as he placed me back on my feet.

I stumbled a bit with a laugh as Embry lifted me up next, kissing my hair before putting me down. "You look great Bella." he told me.

I blushed, then realized they were dressed up too. Button down shirts, ties, and slacks. I looked to Jacob. "What's going on?"

"Vegas awaits." Jacob grinned that goofy grin again. Then he looked sheepishly at me. "I can't wait to be with you anymore. I promise, once we do this the civil way, we can have that church ceremony, but I'm not taking anymore chances with you...."

I giggled, rolling my eyes. "I actually wanted to see Vegas." I thought for a moment, then leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I love you Jacob Black."

He brought his face forward, touching our foreheads. "There aren't even words to describe what I feel for you. Not even 'I love you' can cover it." was his whispered reply as he brought my hands up to his lips and kissed them.

"Hey lovebirds! You comming or what?!" Quil shouted from the driver's seat.

Jacob and I grinned at each other. He took my hand in his, and we walked over to the car, soaked to the bone and happier than I'd felt in my entire life.

**So far away (so far away)**

**Been far away for far too long**

**So far away (so far away)**

**Been far away for far too long**

**But you know**

**You know**

**You know**

**I wanted**

**I wanted you to stay**

**Cause I needed**

**I need to hear you say**

**I love you (I love you)**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I forgive you (I forgive you)**

**For being far away for far too long**

**So keep breathing**

**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it**

**Hold on to me, never let me go**

**Keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it**

**Hold on to me, never let me go**

**(keep breathing)**

**Hold on to me, never let me go**

**(keep breathing)**

**Hold on to me, never let me go**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**a/n: I hope you enjoyed it! I was feeling really romantic so I made it that way. ^_^ I need to work on my other fics, I know LoL I just re-read Breaking Dawn and I just felt like it wasn't right in some way so I made my version of the whole wedding thing, although I still liked the book so thanks to Stephenie Meyer! **


End file.
